Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (669 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (581 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (496 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (477 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (469 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (465 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (435 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (419 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (400 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (400 VA titles) (Canadian) #Rob Paulsen (398 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (360 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (348 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (336 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (319 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (304 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (293 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (287 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (286 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (273 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (271 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (256 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (255 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (252 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (246 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (233 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (229 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (227 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (224 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (219 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (213 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (213 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (210 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (210 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (206 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (202 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (202 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (201 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (200 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (195 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (195 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (194 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (193 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (189 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (185 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (179 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (165 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (163 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (159 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (157 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (156 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (154 VA titles) (Canadian) #Liam O'Brien (153 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (153 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (151 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (151 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (151 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (150 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (149 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (149 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (148 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (146 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (146 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (144 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (143 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (142 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (142 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (141 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (141 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (140 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (139 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (138 VA titles) (American) † #Wally Wingert (137 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (135 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (135 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (134 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (133 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (133 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (132 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (132 VA titles) (British) #Scott McNeil (132 VA titles) (Canadian) #Josh Keaton (129 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (129 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (127 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (125 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (123 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tabitha St. Germain (123 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tony Anselmo (123 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (120 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (120 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (120 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (118 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (117 VA titles) (American) #Brian Drummond (116 VA titles) (Canadian) #Richard Horvitz (116 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (116 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (116 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (115 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia